


You Will Be Mine

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cervitaur Bill Cipher, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Chubby Dipper, Everyone's a cervitaur, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Bill, Magical Dipper, Mates, Overweight Dipper Pines, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill left his herd in search of a mate and he stumbles across a chubby little buck that he just has to claim as his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArceustheOriginalOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful Arc, I hope it lives up to your expectations

The woods were normally a wondrous place, a lush forest filled with magic and enchantment, a golden fruit residing in a pit of rotten flesh, yet as Bill trekked through the soft, damp forest floor he couldn’t help but despise the bountiful woods as he swatted a thick branch out of his way. He had been traveling for days, a hopeless journey to find a mate that seemed impossible to accomplish. His herd had held no proper suitors for him, the golden cervituar was a little too extreme for his members back home, or so they said, but who needs them anyways? So Bill found himself leaving his herd, determined to find a mate that was better than those low life’s he had left behind. But now he was in an unfamiliar territory, pines stood tall and proud, littering the area with their emerald needles, Bill could practically taste the magic in the air, he felt it buzz around his body, filling him with renewed energy, this had to be the most magical area he'd ever encountered.

Bill sat back on his hind legs, his long ears twitching to attention as he took in his surroundings, paying closer attention to the magic that buzzed throughout the area. This part of the woods seemed to almost shine, the pines swayed, seeming to emit an illuminous glow, bright against the solid blue sky, a dazzling army of green giants that seemed to house creatures of all kinds, each scattering around as they rustled through the underbrush. The plant life grew in abundance all around, vines weaving intricate patterns on the strong, broad trunks, flowers danced in the spring breeze as puffs of golden pollen fluttered through the air, drifting onto the cervitaur's face, tickling his nose, a light sneeze breaking through the peaceful silence of the calming forest.

Bill let a wide grin stretched onto his tan face, a forest with this much power had to hold its own herd of cervitaurs, he set off again, his short tail held high as he dove deeper into the woods, his golden eyes a lite with keen wonder as he kept a lookout for any tracks that could possibly litter the area. Bill traveled for a while more, feeling the rough texture of each passing bark, while also caressing the piney needles, absorbing the honey sweet taste of magic as it flowed through him. He found himself nearing a small clearing, the trees thinning out as a lush patch of grass over took the small clear area. Through the tree line he saw a wall of brown, thick and fuzzy, yet blurry behind the pines. Bill's golden ears and tail perked up in attention, the wave of magic emitting from the creature very familiar as he stepped out into the clearing, he plastered a wide smile on his face, wanting to make a good first impression as the cervitaur came into view.

When the being before him came into full view Bill froze, his front hoof hovering in midair as his eyes blew wide at the cervituar in front of him. This one seemed to be male, his back was towards him, but Bill still took in his large features, and boy was this guy huge; his large, lumpy body was on full display, his chunky love handles hanging over his fur covered hips that formed into his lower deer end, his wide lower body was covered in rich chocolaty fur, white speckled spots littered his large back end, his white tail up and twitching with happiness. Bill's smile dropped as he took the fat creature in, he hadn't even seen the kids face yet and he was already love struck. Bill took a slow step forward, his usually bold and eccentric personality had flown right out the door, leaving him a sweating mess as he walked up to the other. The kid seemed to be eating, his face buried deep in a blueberry bush, as he munched loudly on the tiny fruit before him. His thick legs shifted uncomfortably below him, staining under his enormous weight, his chub jiggled as he stuffed his face, his hands stain a deep violet as he grabbed the plump berries off the bush, the plant was almost bare of its seeds, barley any berries could be seen, had this kid eaten them all?

"Hello?"

The brown creature before him jumped up in fear at the sudden noise, a high pitched, animalistic belt coming from his blue stained lips, the fatter being whipped his chunky body around, his chubby knees shaking in fear. The poor thing’s large, mocha eyes stung with frighten tears and Bill's heart melted at the sight of the creature before him, the boy had a round, smooth face, his chubby cheeks stained with purple and blue juice, hiding his scarlet blush underneath. Bill took in his wild, wavy locks, noticing the crown of yellow flowers that decorated his ruffled waves, Bill avoided his watery orbs, in fear of getting lost in their milky depth, instead he took in the kid’s plump, round belly, his wide gut drooping over his fur covered hips and his chunky love handles hanging soft and rip at his side. His lower deep half was thick as well, his deer body chunky and lumpy just as much as his human half, Bill almost found himself drooling at the kid's ruffled look, this warm, hazel prince before him everything Bill never knew he wanted.

"W-who are y-you?'"

The brunette’s voice squeaked out between blue stained lips, a terrified melody that fogged Bill's mind, his famous grin found its way on to his tan face, Bill regained his composer, strutting up to this beauty before him, heart set on the task ahead,

"The name’s Bill kid, Bill Cipher, and what do I get the pleasure of calling you?"

Bill stood inches away from the shivering creature before him, he seemed to tower over the smaller boy, his fluffy, brown ears were pressed flat against his face, his lip quivering as he staggered back, desperate to put some space between him and this golden stranger,

"I...I..."

Bill's smile dimmed slightly, It seemed his bold approach was a little too forward for the cervitaur before him, Bill stepped back, sitting back on his hind legs as he held his hands up in mock surrender, a smaller, gentler smile forming on his plump lips,

"Hey kid calm down, it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The brunette had backed his large furry end into a nearby tree, his hands clutched closely to his chest as he looked over the golden cervitaur before him, this tall, tanned being had a golden coat over a toned, lean body, his wavy blond hair billowed in the cool, spring breeze, Dipper felt helpless under the blond's piercing gold stare, and he did the one thing he could think of, the one thing his instincts screamed through his veins; he ran. He bolted into the tree line, catching the other off guard, he pushed his fat body forward, his lumpy form staining from the effort, his deer instincts pushed him on, fear and shame at having been discovered coursed through him. He wasn’t as nimble as most cervituar were, his overweight form slowed him down and he had to maneuver around larger objects and fallen trees, his body to fat and heavy to make the jumps. He needed to find his sister, Mabel would know what to do, she would be able to help him in this shamefully embarrassing situation.  


~~~~~~~

Bill was left standing in the wide clearing, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the blank spot before him, he couldn't believe it, the kid had ran! Bill was in shock, sure cervituars were part deer and had a distinct fight or flight instinct, but almost everyone he knew had never actually fled in the face of danger, and Bill wasn’t even a threat! He was left dumbstruck at the scene before him, sure he could come on a little strong sometimes but he had tried his best to seem friendly. But this little hiccup wasn’t gonna stop Bill from claiming that beautiful, plump being as his mate, he started off in the direction the brunette had fled in, taking his time as he lost himself in his mind, his thoughts revolving around the fat cervitaur that had avoided his grasp. He followed the kid's magical trail, savoring the blue tinted aura the fatter male emitted. Bracing himself for the flirtatious battle ahead, he would win the kid over, no matter what it took.

~~~~~~~

Dipper crashed through the clearing that was his home, this area of the woods was protected by his Grunkle's magic, no one would be able to find the clearing without Ford knowing about it. Dipper felt himself relax as he raced down toward the stream, he was ready to collapse any second but he needed to find his sister, his face burned and stung from its flustered state, and as he approached the stream he saw Mabel and Pacifica sitting close together, their lower bodies tucked comfortably under them as they chatted peacefully and wove flowers together, their hair littered with unused petals of every color.

"M-Mabel!"

His tired voice rang throughout the quiet area, startling both girls as their ears perked up in attention,

"Dipper?"

He slid to a stop in front of them, his breath rugged and shallow, his chest burned as he forced air into his lungs, his legs finally gave out and he collapsed heavily in the plush grass besides them, his belly was too big and awkward for his lower half so his hind legs had to lay beside him as his front legs struggled to hold him up. Mabel looked him over, a slight frown on her pink lips, the smallest hint of worry in her voice as she addressed her tired twin,

"Dipper what's wrong, did something happen? Where are the berries?"

A snort from besides the twins had them both turning to face Pacifica, her icy stare looking the fat buck over as she continued weaving her flowers,

"Does it look like he has the berries? Judging by his stained face I don’t think there are any berries left."

Dipper's slouched form stiffened at her remark, his chubby cheeks darkening in his shame, he tried to wipe the mess away but he quickly noticed his stained hands and he whimpered as he curled in on himself, his fluffy brown ears lowering in shame,

"I...they were really good! I didn’t mean to eat them all..."

 His big brown eyes watered as he looked down into the green grass, his fingers brushing through the soft foliage as his chubby body quivered, a warm hand cascaded through his wild hair and he looked up, meeting Mabel's warm, inviting eyes with his own,

"hey, bro-bro common, let's get you cleaned up and you can tell me what's the matter."

Mabel helped pull her brother to his feet, his large tummy making it difficult for his legs to stand, he grunted in the effort, it seemed he would never not be embarrassing himself, but he knew Mabel and Paz wouldn’t judge him, they were his best friends and they excepted him for what he was, his weight and all. Mabel lead him over to the small, sparkling stream, she took his hands and dipped them into the glittering water, the liquid cool against his skin, the water freshly melted from its frozen, winter trap. Mabel continued to clean his hands, and moved on to his chubby face, her comforting smile calming his stiff form down,

"So bro-bro, tell us what happened."

Dipper relayed the events from earlier today, telling the girls about the mysterious golden cervitaur that had spooked the young brunette, as he finished he was left with both girls eyeing him oddly, Mabel in surprise and Pacifica in annoyance,

"Wait,"

Paz's voice held a slight hint of disbelief,

"You're freaking out because a guy caught you eating, then proceeded to flirt with you?"

Dippers newly cleaned face burned its normal scarlet, stuttering as both girls looked at each other then proceeded to burst out in fits of laughter.

"W-wait that’s not- it wasn’t like that!"

Dipper relayed the events in his head, remembering the devious look in the blond's eyes as he had looked the young buck over, had he...could he have been flirting with him? Nobody had ever shown any interest in him before, everyone from his herd tended to steer clear of the fat buck’s path, he was seen as a disappointment to much of his tribe, being much too fat to be a proper cervitaur leader like all Pines were supposed to be.

Dipper was at a loss, that tall, handsome golden creature had been flirting with him? Realization dawned on him and he found his round face flushing deeper into a crimson red, the blush reaching all the way down to his soft chest, had he really been so ignorant as to not notice? But he had been shoveling the ripe berries into mouth, he knew the scene must have been very unflattering, he was a disgrace to his kind everywhere, his breed was known for being strong and powerful creatures, their affinity for magic and their strong will set them apart from most of the magical creatures in the forest, they were the true rulers of the land, peacekeepers who were ready for battle at an instant. Yet Dipper was the exact opposite of his kind, he was slow and weak, his physical power pathetic and useless to his herd, he was horribly out of shape and fat, and none of his herd truly excepted him, except for his sister and Pacifica.

Although he wasn't much for battle, Dipper's magical abilities was higher then most, he was well adapted with the art of nature magic, although they were magical creatures themselves, being born with the gift of magic was very rare, in their herd alone only Dipper and his Grunkle Ford carried the gift. If it wasn't for his physical differences, he would be well respected among his people, yet the young cervitaur was all alone with his differences, tending to stray far from the herd, opting to lose himself in the captivating forest that surrounded him rather then being subjected to being shunned by his own herd.

Still the fact that someone had actually been interested in him blew the young buck’s mind, someone actually wanted to befriend him? It was an insane and almost impossible idea, he'd never been an object of affection and he had no idea where to go from here. He waited for the girls' laughter to die down, tears glistening their eyes in their hysteric fit,

"S-so what should I do?"

They looked him over, taking in his flustered appearance, a smile twitching on to each of their lips, Pacifica spoke up, a hint of amusement in her normally calm voice,

"Isn't it obvious? Go find him."

Dipper sat back, weighing the pros and cons, could this mysterious stranger actually be interested in him, after all they hadn't even had a full conversation before he ran....

Dipper face palmed loudly, his heartbeat quickening as he recalled his frantic bolt, he cursed his deer-like instincts, causing his demeanor to be timid and shy, so unlike his bold, level headed herd, would the golden stranger still be interested in him even after his pathetic flee? Dipper wasn't so sure, but he clutched onto the tiny sliver of hope that remained in his heart, there might actually be a chance that someone  wanted to be his mate! His family had lost hope on him years ago but Mabel always encouraged him to keep looking, that there was somebody out there for everybody, and maybe this golden stranger was his somebody.

"Alright, I'll give it a try..."  
  
He began shakenly staggering to his feel, his tiny deer legs quivering as they hauled up his heavy weight,

"Wait!"

Mabel pulled him back down, causing him to stumble into her lap, a surprised yelp leaving his lips as he struggled to sit back up,

"Mabel-"

"Bro-bro, you can't go back out there without your flower crown, you'll be ten times cuter with it on! That guy’s totally gonna fall for you!"

Dipper crossed his thick arms over his soft chest, a slight pout forming on his lips as he mumbled towards his sister,

"Mabel I don't think flowers will help much.."

She clutched onto his arm, staring intensely at him with her big, brown orbs,

"Common Dipper, please! Make some of those blue flowers, your magic is so pretty!"

Dipper huffed as he gave in to his sister's plea, gods he was too soft. He rolled his eyes as he brushed his fingers through the grass,

"Alright, alright enough with that look already."

The chubby buck couldn't help the crooked smile that glossed his raw lips, where his finger tips touched small bundles of blue flowers sprouted, his magic coursed through their veins, illuminating the petals in an almost rainbow array of color. Mabel gasp as a face splitting smile broke out onto her rosy cheeks, she'd always loved her brother's magic, it was beautiful and powerful, she envied his abilities, but was also proud to know that her brother was one of the gifted ones in their herd, he was already self conscious about his weight and she encouraged his magic, hoping to bring some confidence back into her shy brother.

"Thanks Dip!"

She picked the illuminating plants, weaving their strong stems together in an intricate pattern as she created the crown for her brother, Paz sat off to the side, basking in the golden sunlight while Dipper chewed on his bottom lip in his worrisome nerves.

"And..done!"

Mabel presented the beautifully woven crown high on display for the others to see, she gently placed the delicate creation on her brothers wild curls, mindful of his tiny stubs that poked out between the messy locks. Dipper gave her a warm smile, enjoying his twin's childish antics,

"Thanks Mabel."

He hauled himself to his feet once again, huffing with the effort as he waved goodbye to his friends, his blood pulsing as his tail and ears twitched nervously, unsure of what this encounter would bring, he hoped for the best and set out on heavy hoofs, clutching tightly to the hope of finding a mate.

~~~~~~~

The sun had finally reached its peak and was beginning to set, the light burning orange as it filtered through the tree line. Bill was finally able to enjoy the woods, a lazy smile glossed over his tan face, the chubby buck consumed his mind, the kid was absolutely adorable, something Bill had never seen among his herd back home, Bill planned on taking the boy for his own, his smile widening as he thought of all the wonderful things he could do to the overweight creature.

Bill followed the kid's magical trail, the lingering residue glittering an cobalt blue in the setting light, this kid’s magic was powerful, almost as powerful as Bill's and the blond's heart lifted at the thought of learning of his capabilities, his own herd was rather lacking in magical properties, Bill being the only one who was capable of magic, yet his herd was full of a bunch of peace loving hippies, a powerless group that Bill was happy to be rid of, and he had wanted to mate with them? He crackled out loud at the thought, his high pitched laugh reverberating off of the towering pines. A slow bristling in a nearby bush grabbed his attention, most of the forest animals had steered clean of the over powering blond creature, and Bill readied himself for whatever was to come.

His chubby buck stumbled into Bill's path, his pudgy cheeks flushed a beautiful rosy red as his thick chest puffed in and out in a desperate attempt to fill his lungs with air, the boy jumped back in surprise as he noticed the blond, his ears twitching to attention as he surveyed the taller being, but Bill tackled the smaller male in a tight embrace, his toned arms sinking in to the boy’s hefty chub, his thick body warm and soft against his lean frame, his golden tail frantically waved around in his excitement, he had found his mate!

"Pine Tree!"

The boy shrunk away from his touch, a small deer-like belt escaping his lips, causing Bill to chuckle into his wild brown locks, the sent of pine strong on him as well as the honey sweet sent of his flower crown, the petals glittering brightly, strikingly similar to his magical essence.

"W-wh..what are you..."

Bill finally released his sapling from his hold, letting the chubbier male collect himself, his ears twitching as his nerves ran feverishly though his veins,

"Y-you said your name was Bill, right?"

Bill beamed down at his little buck, proud that the kid had remembered his name,

"That's right kid, the one and only!"

The brunette’s ears lowered as Bill showed him a wild grin, wrapping an arm around himself protectively as he tried not to stare at the blond's handsomely toned body,

"W-what was that name you called me, Pine Tree?"

He gave Bill a skeptic look at the name, his dark brown brows cocking up in confusion, but Bill just continued to smile, man that face was cute.

"Yup, Pine Tree cause you know, your mark."

Bill pointed down to the boy's belly, Dipper grabbing his big gut as he looked down at himself, until his mind snapped at the familiarity to the name, oh, his birthmark. Down below his stomach, right before his human half faded into his furry deer half, stood a small birthmark similar to a Pine Tree. His face burned a fiery red, his gut was too big too see over himself and he was a little flustered by the fact that Bill had been looking him over so carefully.

"O-oh...that mark.."

Dipper chuckled awkwardly as Bill gave him a somewhat creepy grin, his heart pounded in his ears, why was he so awkward?!

"Um, s-so I'm sorry that I...that I ran. That was kind of...lame.."

Oh god this kid was too precious, his heavily flushed face had the blond restraining himself from throwing himself back at the younger buck, instead he gestured up to the array of flowers that decorated his hair,

"So what's with the crown, you the little prince of this forest or something?"

Dipper huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, Bill raised an eyebrow at the kids sudden change in demeanor,

"My sister made it for me, she said into would help me have a better shot at-"

"At landing a mate?"

Bill wiggles his blond brows, his smile revealing his oddly sharp teeth, Dipper sputtered over himself as his ears and tail perked up in alarm, he hadn't meant to say that!

"N-no! W-what make you think I don't have a mate already?"

To hid his embarrassment he began walking back down the trail to his home, praying that the blond wouldn't laugh at his statement.

Bill indeed laughed, it was loud and it sent a warm shiver down Dipper's spine, it was slightly obnoxious but somehow inviting, a feature that was usually directed his way in a mocking gesture. But as Dipper turned to glance back at the blond he noticed Bill's features were anything but mocking and distasteful, in fact, they were bright and inviting, open and warm, causing the young buck's heart to flutter at the dazzling presence of the creature behind him.

Bill caught up with his sapling, both their tails twitching, Dipper's out if nerves, and Bill's out of excitement, he loved the slight jiggle of the younger boy's chub next to him, the kids obvious uneasiness had the blond full of bubbling bliss, it was time to seal the deal and make this kid his.

"Why would you have a mate? You'd be pretty low on the social scale if I had to guess, I mean, look at you, I've never seen someone as fat as you in my life! Someone would have to be pretty desperate to be with you or..."

Bill grabbed Dipper's hand, rubbing warm circles around his chubby skin as he pulled the young buck close against his chest, his honey sweet breath hot and enchanting. The chubby buck's breath caught in his throat, his heart hammering heavily in his ears, his whole world focused on nothing but the breathtaking beauty before him,

"Head over hooves in love."

Bill captures the other in a delicate kiss, a fiery shock spreading from their sensitive lips into their already heated bodies. Dipper stiffened at the unexpected kiss, his soft shoulders became tense before relaxing, his whole being melting into the other's comforting hold. Was this right? Giving in to the deep desire displayed by someone he'd just met? Dipper wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he never wanted this feeling to end, it was an enticing, breathtaking blissful peace.

Dipper broke away, his shaky legs taking a small step back, preventing him from fully giving himself away to Bill completely,

"W-wait we can't just..we barely know each other..."

Bill smiled lovingly down at the other, his slender digits dragging down the brunette’s doughy pudge soothingly,

"Hmm well, how about this, you let me become part of your herd and in exchange we can get to know each other and possibly become mates, not that I have any doubt that we won't."  
Dipper shivered under Bill's touch, he couldn't get over the blond's beauty and he nodded his head rapidly at the taller buck’s demands, he couldn't think clearly, his attention focused on the lingering tingle of his lips and the hot, fevered touch of the other’s hand on him.

"D-deal."

This had to be one of the oddest things Dipper had ever done, this handsome stranger somehow found him interesting enough to talk to him, even going as far as offering to become mates.

"Perfect."

Bill held his hand out, cobalt blue flames erupting around his hand, Dipper grasped it hesitantly, the mystic fire intriguing and reminding him of his own magic. Bill's fire was cold to the touch, numbing his fingers and sending an eerie chill throughout his bones. Dipper knew he was way over his head, and as Bill pulled the younger buck in for a side hug, his slender fingers sinking deep into his chubby flesh, he couldn't help but feel content about this mysterious situation.

~~~~~~~

The two bucks laid lazily near Dipper's favor stream, the brunette laid on his back, his furry legs high in the air as Bill laid sprawled on top of him. His own deer half sitting besides him as his human half clung closely to his mate, nuzzling close to his mushy belly, enjoying the warm that the fatter being created. Dipper's magic flared up all around them, his delicate flowers blowing gently in the wind, the smell of their sweet nectar tickling the blond's nose in a heavenly way. Dipper's chubby fingers traced small shapes in the blond's back, the leaner buck emitting an almost purr-like sound. Dipper chuckled up at his mate, Bill's eyes were closed and his whole body was relaxed and weightless onto of him. Bill was such an odd creature, his magic was a wonder to behold, dark and powerful, the complete opposite of Dipper's, light sweet magic, his herd had been a little hesitant at first, Dipper was already seen as an outcast but the obnoxious blond was strange to say the least, Bill's humor was a little dark and some found it a little off setting, while Dipper found it a nice breath of fresh air from his sister's and Paz's bubbly and sarcastic tones.

For some reason Bill was interested in the fat cervitaur but Dipper wasn't complaining, for once he felt loved, sure Mabel and Paz were his friends but having someone to call his own made everything he'd ever endured worth it. He looked up at the golden being before him, a crooked smile was painted on his chubby face, he ran his hand up further up Bill's back and into his golden hair, the blond nuzzling closer into the brunette’s soft, doughy chest,

"Bill."

Bill hummed in response, not wanting to look up from his comfy position. Dipper rolled his eyes but chuckled at his mate, removing his fingers and earning a soft whine,

"Bill!"

Bill lazily lifted his head, a pout heavily on display on his slim face,

"What Pine Tree?"

His voice was a high pitched whine and Dipper chuckled as he leaned up quickly and captured the other's lips in a passionate kiss. He'd always consider himself a little on the shy side but around Bill he'd grown to be more out going and expressive, the blond was a wild ball of twisted energy, similar to his twin but somehow magically different, something  so utterly Bill that he couldn't help but feel at home and relaxed while around the other.

Bill perked up at the kiss, leaning forward as he deepened the kiss, eager for the sweet taste the other provided, soon they were panting and out of breath, Bill rolling off the other to match his sapling’s position. They were each a flustered mess, wild smiles flashing wide as they looked over at each other. Bill gave his mate a quick wink, pointed canines flashing in the setting light,

"Told you we'd become mates, Pine Tree."

Dipper rolled his eyes at the other, Bill was so cocky sometimes but it only added to his charm,

"I never said we wouldn't Bill. Although I never did expect someone as handsome as you to actually fall for someone like me."

Bill raised one of his golden eyebrows, giving the other a curious look,

"Are you kidding, I was absolutely love struck when I first saw you. I mean the way you were scarfing down those berries, absolutely beautiful."

Dipper jumped at his remark, his flushed face deepening into a deep scarlet, he his face in his hands, his past embarrassment consuming him once again,

"Oh my god, don't remind me of that..."

Bill's hysterical laughter filled his fluffy ears, Dipper peaked out from in-between his fingers his heart skipping a beat at the others breathtaking beauty,

"Relax Pine Tree, I'm just messing with you. You really are something special you know. "

Bill's voice seemed to quiet down, a soft tone that had the other removing his hands to gaze up at the blond, Bill was something else, a strange, sudden mystery he was glad to have received.

"Bill, I love you."

Bill rolled over, his face hidden from Dipper as he spoke,

"Yeah, yeah, and I love you too kid."

But despite his tone Dipper knew the blond was blushing like crazy. He reached out, grabbing the other and pulling him in for a tight hug, the other letting out a small yelp as he turned to face the heavier buck, his tan face alight with a rosy blush. They kissed once again and stayed laying in the swaying grass, the setting sun sparkling and reflecting off the water’s flowing surface, a calm evening night perfect for the two love sick bucks.


End file.
